


Captured Hearts

by StormyBear30



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Irish Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 07:37:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyBear30/pseuds/StormyBear30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A challenge sent to me....</p><p> </p><p>However, after three more days of the scorching sun and boredom one of them bring the idea up again, and they all start creating these flawless plans to kidnap the rock star so they can get off scotch free. (Knows he's into guys and has Tomo seduce him with drinks loaded with drugs. Passes out and they take. No one notices since he passes out all time)</p><p>So they do it, and they end up kidnapping the rock star who turns out to be a real asshole/bitch by the way for a whole week, keeping him in an old abandoned warehouse. (Home they all share)</p><p>This is where the author can have most of their fun, and since I've already spoon-fed you most of the gist of the story, I think it will be reasonable enough for me to leave it alone now; and oh yes, to make it even more challenging, why not find a way to incorporate Colin Farrell in the story too.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Captured Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> A challenge sent to me....
> 
>  
> 
> However, after three more days of the scorching sun and boredom one of them bring the idea up again, and they all start creating these flawless plans to kidnap the rock star so they can get off scotch free. (Knows he's into guys and has Tomo seduce him with drinks loaded with drugs. Passes out and they take. No one notices since he passes out all time)
> 
> So they do it, and they end up kidnapping the rock star who turns out to be a real asshole/bitch by the way for a whole week, keeping him in an old abandoned warehouse. (Home they all share)
> 
> This is where the author can have most of their fun, and since I've already spoon-fed you most of the gist of the story, I think it will be reasonable enough for me to leave it alone now; and oh yes, to make it even more challenging, why not find a way to incorporate Colin Farrell in the story too.

It was hot…fucking hot. It was the kind of heat that no matter if you were moving or sitting still you sweated buckets. California hadn't seen a heat wave like that in years and for four struggling actors and musicians it was enough to make some of them want to act out…want to act crazy. "Did you see that bastard Leto last night at the club" Jake cried out as he tossed the baseball he had been tossing between his three friends. "Just who the fuck does he think that he is?" He growled out as he recalled the way that the movie star had sauntered his way into the club that the four friends were partying at, practically taking over the entire place with his huge entourage, forcing them to eventually leave by bullied force.

"He knows that he is one of the biggest fucking movie stars in the world and that he can do anything he wants" Tomo spoke up, catching the ball before throwing it towards a silent Colin. "Colin…you ok?" He asked out of concern because it was not like the Irish man to be so quiet.

"Yeah…just thinking" Colin replied off handedly, dropping the baseball to the ground as he stared off into the distance.

"That can't be good" Matt, one of the other friends laughed, crying out in pain as Tomo kicked him in the leg. "Ouch…"

"What's wrong Cols?" Jake questioned his friend and one time lover as he got up off of the porch step and made his way over towards him. "You've been awfully quiet since you got home tonight. Talk to me baby…" Something was off; he just knew it as Colin turned his full attention to him, his eyes full of pain and confusion. "Colin…you're scaring me" Taking his hand into his own he kissed it tenderly, thankful that despite the fact that they were no longer together, the closeness was still there

"I fucked him…" He rushed the words out, hating the taste of them on his tongue as he jerked his hand out of Jake's before rushing into the house.

"What…" a chorus of voices cried out after him as he strode into the tiny kitchen…pulling a beer out of the fridge and downing it in one full shot.

"You fucked who?" Matt asked, standing in the door way, the two others scampering to push past him in order to get some answers.

"Jesus…fuck…" Colin yelled as he threw the empty beer can across the room, watching as all three ducked out of the way in order to not be hit by it. "Sorry…fuck…how could I have been so stupid?" He fell into his own head as memories of his own previous encounter with the superstar played over and over within it.

"Colin…what the fuck are you talking about. Who did you fuck" Jake asked, jealousy and hatred over taking him at the idea of someone else being with the man that he still loved.

"Leto…" Colin whispered his response as he turned his back to the gaping gaggle of friends before him, once again replaying the probable end to his not so budding movie career. You could have heard a pin drop as the room went utter silent.

"What?? When?? But you hate Leto…why the fuck would you sleep with him" The questions started, but Colin was in no mood to hear them as he pushed past the stunned three and went into his bedroom, shutting the door loudly behind him. He knew that he wouldn't be left alone for long as the door opened shortly there after and Jake entered.

"You ok?" He asked as he laid down on the bed beside Colin, facing him.

"Not really…" Colin admitted as he stared into the man eyes that had broken his heart many a year prior and yet because of that love he held for him he still considered friend. "I've really fucked up J…"

"Tell me" He urged the clearly upset man as he laid his arm across Colin's pillow, smiling to himself as he shifted into his embrace.

"You know that screen test that I went to last week?" Colin asked, not waiting for Jake to reply as he continued with the story he found he was ready to share. "I was just supposed to read for the director…but he was there and I had to read with him. He was so fucking obnoxious…constantly telling me what a fuck up I was…correcting me and telling me how I should feel the character. By the end of the read I was fucking livid and stormed out of there as fast as I could. I was almost to the lobby when he ran after me and stopped me. He said that he was sorry for being such an ass and that he really wanted me to get the part because he thought that we would play well off of each other. I knew about Jared and his theatrics…but like a dumb fuck I actually believed him. He seemed so sincere and when he smiled at me…I just lost all my senses. The next thing I knew I was being dragged into an empty office and one thing led to another and we fucked. Afterwards I asked him when he thought that I would hear anything and he…"

"He what?" Jake asked, already having an idea at the look of pure anger blazing across Colin's eyes.

"He fucking told me that he was testing me and that because I had fucked him…I had failed the test. He said that he couldn't work with someone who would try to fuck their way to the top…and then he just fucking walked out and left me there"

"That mother fucker…" Jake roared, jumping upward in such a rage that he felt if he were to lay eyes on Jared Leto he would surely kill him. "Who the fucking hell does he think that he is?"

"It doesn't matter anymore" Colin tried to sooth his ex…forcing him to lie back down with him because he felt almost desperate for the contact. "I'm pretty sure that I've fucked up my chances of making it here if word gets out about what happened. He's pretty powerful in the business and with one word he could crush everything that I have worked so hard for" Tears threatened him as he brushed at his eyes angrily for being such a fucking bint. "If I don't get a break here soon Jake…I'm going to have to go back to Ireland and with this I just don't think that it will happen. Shit…he's crushed larger actors then me"

"That's not going to happen Col's…I am going to see to it" Jake assured as he pulled the love of his life into his arms once again, holding him as tightly as he could without hurting him.

"There is nothing that you can do" Colin sighed, thankful for the warmth and support he was receiving. "What's done is done. I fucked up…but you have to know that I didn't sleep with him to get that role. It just happened so fast and he's so…" Colin shut up instantly as he felt the body beside him go stiff. "I'm sorry Jake…I didn't mean…"

"It's ok Colin…" He smiled through his pain, because despite the fact that their relationship had been over for nearly a year, it still smarted like hell whenever Colin spoke of other men. "He's fucking gorgeous and packing from what I've heard" He teased, kissing his former lover playfully on the lips, his smile disappearing at the look of longing staring back from chocolate eyes. A ripple of lustful hope ran through him as he leaned in and placed his lips across Colin's for a bit longer that time. When he received nothing in reply he increased the intensity of the next kiss, tracing his tongue along the familiar lips until they opened hungrily for him. Back and forth the two fought for dominance, until Jake pinned Colin upon his back, his shirt nearly over his head before everything came to a halt.

"No…I can't" Colin cried out as he pushed away from Jake in order to place as much space between them as possible.

"Why Colin…you know you want to…we both want to" Jake tried to hide the frustration in his voice, but quickly found that it was nearly impossible with a raging hard on pressing against the roughness of his jeans.

"You know why" Colin said, jumping off of the bed as he ran his hands though his hair.

"Jesus Colin…I fucked up nearly a year ago and you still can't find it in your heart to forgive me" Jake raged, jumping off of the bed as well as he stood before the figidity man.

"You fucked not only another man…but two fucking men" Colin reminded dangerously as he stood up to the taller man. "You told me that you loved me…that you only wanted to be with me and then you fucked two complete strangers in our home…in our bed. I have forgiven you for that Jake…but no matter what I won't ever allow you to hurt me that way that you did when I caught you. I'm sorry Jake…I just can't go through that again"

"Fuck you…" Jake screamed hotly within Colin's face before turning and storming out of the room. It was many hours later and with a few beers in his system that he made his way back to Colin's room, crawling back into his bed as slightly slurred, yet heartfelt apologizes where exchanged.

The next day…

"That son of a bitch" Matt cried out as Jake retold the story that Colin had told him the night before "You know…we should kidnap that mother fucker and torture the shit out of him…give him a taste of the pain that he's caused Colin"

"Yeah…" Tomo added. "We could lock him up in the spare bedroom and feed him dog food and make him pee in a pot" His laughter became contagious as the three continued to pretend and plot all the ways that they could hurt the man whom had caused pain to one of their best friends.

 

"Jesus it's hot…" Jake whined an hour later as they continued to lounge around the unairconditioned home that they all shared, the laughter from before dead and buried. "You know…we should go out tonight…maybe think about putting our plan into motion" He went on carefully…wiping at his brow as he watched the looks on both of his friends faces. "For the fun of it…" He added, as he brain began to twist and turn as to what he could do to make Jared fucking Leto pay for what he had done to the man that loved.

Hours later the three found themselves at their favorite club…each loaded with too many drinks as the topic of kidnapping Leto was brought back into the conversation. "You know we could actually do this…" Jake half joked as he downed yet another drink. "The mother fucker spends just as much time as we do in here and it would be so easy to just over take him and…"

"You and what army?" Matt piped up with a laugh, it dying on his lips at the look of pure anger Jake shot his way. "Jesus…you're serious. You think that you can kidnap the biggest movie star in the country and get away with it. Just how the hell do you think you can get him away from his body guards and the hundred and one people that cater to his ever whim. I mean look at him…" Matt pointed in the direction of the man that they all hated with an undying passion. "He's never alone…never! And you think that you can just waltz up to him and make him follow you…keep dreaming or lay off of the sauce" He laughed again, although it was strained. "Now fucking drop it…here comes Colin"

Hey Col's…" They all cried out as their friend made his way through the crowd…placing fresh drinks in front of everyone, one hell of a glorious smile upon his face.

"What's this?" Tomo asked as he looked up at the grinning man. "Thought you were strapped for cash?"

"This round is on me" Colin beamed as he sat down beside Jake, noticing the way that he shifted away from him a bit. He knew that Jake was still mad at him for their near attempt at having sex the night before, but he refused to let Jake's fucking mistakes ruin his evening. "I got a call from my agent and she got me a new gig" His smile grew even wider as he took a sip of his beer to draw out the moment.

"Oh fucking Christ….just tell us" Jake demanded, anger gone as he wrapped his arm around Colin's shoulder.

"It's just a bit part in a shite movie…but its work and it's going to bring in some money. I'll be on location for a few days though…think you guys can stay out of trouble while I am gone?" He smiled at the group of friends; he sometimes felt more of a father figure to then their friend.

"Yes mommy…" Matt replied in his best child's voice, sending them all into fits of laughter.

Jared watched as the group of friends sitting in the corner laughed and carried on and for a moment he felt envious of them, pushing all thoughts away he focused on the large group sitting in front of him trying desperately to fill his ever whim and need. He hated them sometimes, wishing that he had if only one true friend to stand by him despite who he was and how much money he made. Locking eyes with the brother who sat beside him, he smiled, but the smile faded just as soon as it started as he looked over his shoulder and caught his attention on a familiar face. He didn't quite know where to place him, but he knew that he knew him from somewhere. He racked him mind for only about a second before he got bored, focusing his attention back to his brother as he ordered him to get him a fresh drink.

The Next Morning…

"Promise me that you will keep them out of trouble while I am gone" Colin asked of Jake as he stuffed the last of his things into an overnight bag. "Shit…what am I thinking…you're usually the ring leader in all the trouble" He smiled at his friend, pulling him into a quick hug before heading towards the door. "I mean it Jake…stay out of trouble" And with that said…Colin was out the door.

"The only trouble is gonna be the trouble that Jared is in once he gets a taste of what I am about to do to his ass" Jake replied to the empty room. "Ok boys…." He yelled once he heard Colin's car drive off. "Operation get Leto back is now in progress"

"I am not wearing that" Tomo spoke sternly as he eyed the leather pants and cut off shirt that Jake was holding before him and Matt as they sat in Jake's room. "No way…no how…no matter what"

"Stop being a little bitch and just put the damn things on" Jake demanded, throwing the clothes at Tomo, casting Matt a wink as he tried to control his laughter.

"No way man…I mean it" Tomo defended as he tossed the clothes at Matt before jumping off of the bed and heading for the door. "You are fucking crazy Jake" He yelled at his friend in full anger, but not because of the stupid plan they were planning to play out, but because he knew that he was going to end up in the outfit no matter how hard he tried to fight it.

"I may be fucking crazy…but we are doing this for Colin…or did you forget what the mother fucker did to him. Colin is our friend. He's the only one that is making money right now…the only one keeping a roof over our unemployed heads and if this jerk off ruins his chance at stardom…then he has to go back to Ireland"

"What…" Matt and Tomo cried out in shock…all thoughts of anger and laughter gone in that moment.

"He told me that if he can't catch a break…then he will have to go back home to Ireland. The truth is that Colin has been pretty much working his ass off to make sure that we have food to eat and a place to stay. I know we help when we can…but the truth is that my acting career seems to have come to a stand still and the two of you have yet to find a perfect band to play with. Not only that…but I love Colin…you both do as well…" He added trying to control the fearful tears threatening to escape his eyes at the thought of losing his former lover forever. "We have to do this for him. We owe him this…"

"Give me a minute to change" Tomo spoke up…picking the discarded clothing off of the bed before disappearing into the bathroom.

"You look fucking hot" Jake nearly drooled as Tomo exited the room a moment later…dressed up in the outfit that was far to tight for him as was the tight frown upon his face to match it.

"Wonderful now I can have all the fags there drooling over my ass" Tomo growled as he tried to sit on the bed, almost falling to the floor if not for Matt grabbing onto his arm and pulling him beside him. "Jesus…I can't even fucking sit in these pants"

"Then don't sit…and we don't care about all the fags drooling over you…only the one" Jake replied off handedly as he grabbed onto Tomo's hand and jerked him back to his feet. "Jared has been after your pretty little ass for a while now…you are the only one that can do this" He reminded the fuming man…squealing out loud as the hand caressing the supple leather across Tomo's ass was smacked away.

"Do that again and you will lose that fucking hand" Tomo fumed as he turned towards Matt, holding out his hand as he once again tried to sit down. "Now tell me this idiotic plan of yours again before I change my mind"

"You ok?" Matt asked Tomo as the three of them sat at their usual table hours later, watching Leto prancing around the club with his entourage as if he owned it. "You look as if you are going to throw up" He continued, concerned for his friend as he placed his hand upon the mans perspiring face.

"I just might" He replied honestly, his eyes following the clearly drunk Leto as he fell for what seemed to be the tenth time since they had entered the club.

"Hey…look at me" Matt spoke as softly as he could as he forced Tomo to look at him. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to. We can just turn around and go home and…" He didn't finish his sentence as Leto once again pranced by them, in no way trying to hide the lustful gaze he had on Tomo. "Fuck…I hate the idea of him looking at you…much less maybe even touching you" Tenderly he took Tomo's hands into his own, locking blue eyes on brown as they stared at each other lost in the moment.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Jake cried out as he made his way to the table, nearly dropping the drinks in his hand as he watched what seemed to be his two best friends gazing into each other's eyes and maybe about to kiss. "Are you trying to fuck this up?" He pushed those thoughts aside as he plopped in between the two, pushing one of the glasses towards Tomo. "It's all set. I've put the tranquilizer in there…all you have to do is have him drink it and then lead him into the bathroom"

"You make it sound so fucking easy" Matt rushed out, downing his own drink in one gulp, welcoming the burn in his stomach in hopes that it would drown out the fear in his heart. "How the hell is he supposed to even get to him, much less get him to drink this and lead him to the bathrooms…alone?"

"Trust me…our sexy boy here can get that man to eat shit off of the bathroom floor with that outfit that he has on" Jake grinned, notching that Leto was once again making his way past their table. "I knew that dressing you up would work…he can't keep his eyes off of you. It's like he's fucking you with them each time that he walks by. Don't worry he's so fucked up that no one will notice the shit that I put in that drink"

"Jesus Christ…" Matt cried out, reaching across the table as he snagged Jake's drink, downing that one just as quickly as his own.

"Matt…it's ok" Tomo assured as he laid his hand upon his trembling arm. "I'll be ok" He couldn't help but smile shyly at the way Matt seemed to react to his touch, a smile breaking his own face as Matt leaned forward and pulled him into his arms. "I'll be ok" He repeated against his ear before pulling back. Taking a deep breath he took the drink designed for Leto off of the table and began his trek into what he knew to be the depths of hell.

He wasn't sure how he had done it, but somehow he had managed to make his way over towards Jared, getting sucked into his crowd before he even knew what hit him. "Hey sexy…slow down" He heard the repulsive man drawl out behind him, cursing to himself as he felt a set of hands grabbing roughly at his backside. He didn't know how he knew, but he could feel Matt's eyes as he and Leto continued to fumble and stumble to the back of the club, turning briefly he caught those eyes as he gave him a small smile of assurance before turning his attention back to the man who made his skin crawl.

Jared woke with a start, his head pounding and the sound of voices that he didn't recognize echoing loudly around him as he tried to revive his dulled senses. With a shake of his head, he moaned out loud as he tried to clear his vision, the voices stopping, but the sounds of heavy breathing replacing it. His heart felt as if it were going to explode from his chest as he drew in a shaky breath, crying out for anyone that could hear him, that could save him, but from what he still wasn't sure. "Shannon…" He croaked as he finally opened his eyes, his heart racing even more at the sight of two men standing before him. "Who the fuck are you?" He rasped, trying to sound brave, but not feeling it at all. "YOU…" He cried out as a third man entered the room, memories of a drunken grope in the men's room turning into a struggle for his life as he was attacked by unseen forces. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?"

"I told you we should have put a muzzle on him" Jake cried out over the screams and protests coming from the man they had handcuffed to a bed in a spare bedroom of their home.

"That's not fucking funny" Matt screamed over the cries as they got louder and louder. "It's bad enough that we allowed you to fucking talk us into kidnapping him…we are not going to do anything else to him that might harm him. Jesus Christ…would you just shut the fuck up already" All eyes locked on the huffing man, who rarely raised his voice, unless it was deemed necessary. "Shut the fuck up…" He pointed at Jake as he prepared to speak, turning his attention back to Leto on the bed. "Look…I know that you are scared and that you think that…"

"I'm not fucking scared" Leto cried out, trying once again to get off of the bed, only to quickly realize that he could go no farther then the edge of it. "I don't know what the fuck you three think you are doing…but when my people find out what you have done to me…and they will find out…" He warned. "You all are going to be locked in a dark cell in BFE for the rest of your fucking lives. You think that you can just fuck with my life like this…well you can't and…"

"Why not…you fuck with everyone else's lives. Why we can't just return the favor" Jake spat out, stepping forward, only to be thwarted as Matt stepped in front of him.

"Is that what this is all about…did something happen in your pathetic life and you want to blame me" Jared once again put on a brave face, despite the fact that he felt ready to shit himself at the amount of anger and resentment glaring back at him through three pairs of eyes, one pair he swore he could read murder in.

"You could never fuck up my life you cocky ass son of a bitch…but you nearly fucked up someone's life that means the world to us…and we won't and can't tolerate that…and now you must pay" Jake spoke in a evilly calm voice, one that he knew was getting to Leto by the fear floating across crystal blue eyes.

"What…what are you going to do to me?" Jared blurted out, once again struggling against the cuffs, but only hurting himself in the process.

"Should we tell him boys?" Jake asked the silent men beside him, ignoring their looks of anger and upset before turning his irritation back towards the man he planned to have loads of fun with before they let him go…if they let him go. "Nah…I think that it can wait. I don't know about you…but I'm tired. How about you boys?" He grinned at Matt and Tomo, pushing them towards the door before stopping and focusing his stare upon the bed. "You can scream all you want…because no one will hear you. We live on a private lot many…many…many miles away from anyone. You will only hurt yourself if you act like as ass…but that's up to you" He grinned widely, flicking the lights off as the three of them exited the room.

***I'm going to fucking die*** where the first thoughts that came to Jared's mind as he laid in the darkness, lonely, scared and clueless as to how he was going to get out of the mess he had found himself into. "Shannon…" He whispered into the silent air, wishing at the very moment in time that he could lay eyes upon his brother once again.

"Fucking shit…" Colin cried out, kicking his car door closed as he stumbled towards the house. It was late, he was tired and more pissed off then he had ever felt in his lifetime. All he wanted was a beer or ten and then to pass out and forget all about the horrible few days he had had to deal with. The shoot had been awful, his worst fears coming true as into the second day of shooting he was hit on by the director and when he declined he was fired on the spot. The director said that it was due to a bad fit to the part, but Colin knew that wasn't true and that this particular director and Leto were quite chummy. "Fucking Leto…" He ground out under his breath as he quietly entered his home, grabbing a beer from the fridge before heading off to his room.

The house was quite and Colin was almost sure that the boys were out for the night as he entered his room, only to step back into the corridor at the sounds of yelling coming from the closed spare bedroom. "Let me go you mother fucker…there is no way that I am letting you touch me. Get the fuck off of me. Rape…rape…" He heard a voice more clearly as he dropped his beer to the floor and ran into the room…not knowing what to expect, but sure as hell not expecting to find Matt and Tomo struggling with a handcuffed and nearly naked Leto on the bed.

"What the bloody hell is going on here" He found his voice as all eyes, including Leto's snapped towards him.

"Help me…help me" Jared cried out as another man entered the room. He was desperate and willing to do anything and everything to find a way out of his horrible situation. "Look…I can pay you. I can give you whatever you want…just help me. Please…" He was begging and he knew it wasn't sincere, but he didn't care. He was desperate and frightened out of his freaking mind even though he refused to let his kidnappers see it.

Colin couldn't speak a word, in fact he knew that he must to over-tired because there was no way that he was seeing what he was seeing before him. He still spoke not a word as he looked first at Tomo, noticing the blush of red that crept across his face as he let go of the still struggling actor before stepping back with his head down like a troubled puppy. His eyes then focused onto Matt, who held a look of pure guilt and shame across his face. Again no words were spoken as he too slid away from the bed, locking his gaze across the room at Tomo.

"Somebody better fucking start talking here in a minute or I am going to fucking explode" Colin roared, the loudness of his words echoing around them.

"They fucking kidnapped me" Leto supplied the answers that he was needing. "They got me drunk and then that one over there tried to fuck me and then…"

"Tomo…what the fuck?" Colin cut the star off, focusing his attention towards his friend and ignoring the man that he had to admit in a small way, he was enjoying his torture. "Where the fuck is Jake?" He ground out, already knowing who was behind the scheme and yet he didn't' seem to be present for the aftermath. "I said where the fuck is Jake?" He asked again when he got no response.

"Here…right here" Jake called out as he entered the room a big smile upon his face. "Hey…wait a minute. What the fuck are you doing here? You're supposed to be on set" He went on, ignoring the fact that they had a kidnapped mega star handcuffed to the bed before them.

"I think the better question is what the fuck is he doing here?" Colin questioned, his fists gripped into balls of anger at his side as he waited for an explanation.

"Well it was going to be a surprise…but you had to come home early and ruin it" Jake grinned, turning his attention over towards Jared. "Right Leto?" His grin grew even larger, but quickly disappeared as he was grabbed onto roughly by a fuming Colin and dragged into the corridor.

"What the fuck did you do?" Colin asked as he literally threw his former lover against the wall, pacing before him in order not to lose it completely. "Why the fuck would you kidnap Jared fucking Leto and bring him here?" His line of questioning went on as he stopped before the silent man and curbed the urge to pound him until an inch of his life.

"I did this for you baby" Jake replied. "We did this for you"

"For me…for me" Colin cried out in shocked anger. "You fucking kidnapped the biggest asshole in Hollywood and brought him here…for me"

"Yep…" Jake grinned. "Every since that day he…" He didn't finish his sentence due to the look of death he was receiving from the Irish man. "Well ever since that day he's been fucking with your career and your life and now it's time to make him pay. I can only assume that the reason you are back today is because you were fired…am I right?" He didn't need a reply at the look of anger that blazed out across already angry eyes. "I did this for you baby. I would do anything for you…you know that" Jake spoke from the heart as he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Colin's trembling shoulders.

Colin allowed the warmth and love from his former lover for only a moment before the seriousness of the situation washed over him once again. "All you've managed to do is get us in serious trouble. Once word gets out that Leto is missing…they will be looking for him until they find him…and then what will become of us? Did you even think that far ahead? No…and why would you…because before I've always been the one to bail you out of the trouble you love to fucking keep yourself into…but now you've trapped me in with you as well"

"That's where you're wrong baby…" Jake laughed as he leaned in and kissed Colin quickly on the lips, avoiding his fist as it came barreling his way. "No one is looking for him" He laughed again as he turned to face Colin. "He's been fucking missing for almost three days and not a fucking person could care…even his fucking brother"

Jared's heart stopped in that moment as the words that Jake has spoken hit him in the heart. "That's not true…" He spoke barely above a whisper, but knowing deep within his heart that there was probably serious truth to those words. "It's not true…" He spoke a bit louder, not sure if he was trying to convince himself or the four other men now staring straight at him. "You're fucking lying…trying to make me believe that my people…my brother don't care about me enough to look for me. They love me…my brother loves me" He spoke even louder, his heart breaking and pounding at the same time as he tried to catch his breath. "He fucking loves me" He spoke more to himself as he laid back against the pillows behind him, turning his face as not to see the looks of pity he knew he was receiving.

"And that's where you would be wrong…" Jake chirped up with a grin. This morning that brother that loves you so much was eating breakfast at Lings and at the huge smile on his face and the amount of laughter coming from him…it seems to me that he sure as hell wasn't worried about you. In fact I would go so far as to say that he was celebrating being free of your stupid princess ass" Jake was enjoying the torture he was inflicting on Leto, but it all came to an end as Colin walked back into the room with a look that he did not like upon his face.

"Matt…Tomo…leave us alone. I need to talk to Leto alone…" Colin spoke sadly; his heart breaking for the man whom had made his life a living hell since the time they had fucked.

"Fuck that…there is no way that I am leaving you alone with him" Jake rushed out as he bound into the room, only to stop short as Colin turned on him, punching him in the jaw before he even knew what hit him.

"Tomo…Matt…out now and take his fucking asshole with you" Colin ordered as he glared down at the stunned man on the floor before him. "You've created a huge fucking mess and now it's time for me to try and clean it up" He watched as the two silent men practically ran from the room, dragging a kicking and cursing Jake along with them. "Shit…" He muttered to himself as he turned to face the wide eyed Leto. "Hiya…" He said to the man with a small wave because in truth he had no idea what else to do.

"Let me the fuck out of here" Jared demanded, ignoring the fact that he felt he knew the one known as Colin from somewhere. "Let me go or I swear that I will make your life a living hell"

"Too late for that" Colin cried out, his anger back, yet only for a moment at the way Jared nearly jumped out of his skin at the loudness. "You've already fucked my life up really well…but that doesn't give those retards I call friends the right to do what they did to you" Colin spoke on a more even tone. "Mind if I sit?" He asked as he pointed towards the bed, not waiting for an answer, but noticing the way that the star sat up and shifted away as if he were going to hurt him. "Don't worry your pretty little head about me…I have no intentions of touching you. Been there…done that" He spoke under his breath, but it was loud enough for Jared to hear him.

"We've fucked before?" He asked, not waiting for an answer himself. "We've fucked and now this is your way of getting back at me for not fulfilling your boyfriend…love for me fantasies?" He did not like the laughter that he received from Colin in reply.

"Yes Leto…we've fucked and I am not surprised that you don't remember since you've been known to have fucked your way through most of Hollywood…but as for being in love and having boyfriend fantasies about you…you can forget that. I had nothing to do with what the tard squad did to you…but I am part of it now. Just give me some time to figure out what I can do to fix this and hopefully you can go back to your rich and spoiled lifestyle, gotten at the expense of others like me" He added with a hateful leer.

"Fuck you…let me go you mother fucker" Leto roared, fighting like hell to break free of his bonds and yet getting no where quick. "You don't know me…you don't know any fucking thing about me" He defended himself when he finally gave up the struggle, his words hard and full of anger.

"I know more about you then I care to know" Colin replied off handedly as he got up off of the bed. "I'm beat...had a shitty couple of days thanks to you…but you could careless about that now could you. I'll send the boys back in to help you get ready for bed and then tomorrow after I've gotten some sleep…I'll come back and attempt to clean this mess up. Good night Leto…"

Jared was too stunned to say much of anything as tears of frustration formed in his eyes, but he willed them away as the one known as Colin exited the room, the two boys from before entering once he had. He didn't put up much of a fuss or a fight as they cleaned him up as quickly as they could, allowing him to relieve himself in the tiny bathroom located in the room, before leaving him alone in the dark once again. Frustrated and completely fearful he finally allowed the tears that had been haunting him to flow as he recalled the words of the other man from before. "Shannon loves me…" He whispered to the empty room. "I know that he loves me" Exhaustion fell over him afterwards as he fell into a deep and unrestful sleep.

The Next Morning…

"Jesus…we have nothing to eat in this fucking house" Colin complained as he opened the ice box door, searching for something to feed their captor. "We have nothing to feed our unexpected house guest" He glared at Jake.

"Don't matter anyways…" Jake spoke up; checking the shiner Colin had given him in the spoon he held before his face. "We've tried to feed him…he never eats"

"What did you try to feed him?" Colin asked, pulling some butter and jelly from the fridge before grabbing a half of a loaf of bread from the counter. "There's nothing to eat in here at all"

"Burgers…" He replied, glaring at his friend. "Man…you really did a number on my fucking face"

"You're lucky that I didn't do much more" Colin spoke with renewed anger as he placed pieces of bread into the toaster. "Oh and for the fucking record genius…Leto is a vegetarian. If you'd have done your homework…or better yet left things alone we wouldn't be in this fucking mess now" He didn't give Jake the chance to say another word as he walked out of the kitchen towards the spare room. "Hey…" He spoke lightly as he knocked upon the closed door before entering. "I brought you some breakfast and…" He couldn't' finish his sentence as he walked deeper into the room and found the man that he hated with his entire being curled up in a ball…crying. "Leto…"

"My fucking name is Jared…not Leto" The man cried out, sitting up, not even attempting to hide his tears. "Why don't you just do me a fucking favor and kill me and get it over with. I know that you're not going to let me go and I'd rather die then live like this for the rest of my life" His emotions were on high due to fear and the realization that Jake's earlier words about his brother and the people who he called friends were true. "Please…just kill me and get this over with. I can't stand this torture any longer"

Colin had no idea what to do and so he did the only thing that he knew…he placed the breakfast tray upon the bed and left the man alone with his misery. Hours later he went back to check on Jared, finding him staring at the ceiling, not acknowledging his presence as he walked back into the room. "Good you ate…" He said in relief as he noticed that empty tray. "Do you need to use the facilities?" He continued to speak as he closed the door, locking it behind him before dropping the key into the pocket of his tight jeans. "I figure that you might want to take a shower and use the bathroom" Digging into his other pocket he grabbed the key for the handcuffs, leaning over to unlock them before stepping away from the stunned looking man.

"Aren't you afraid that I will try and run away?" Jared asked in shock as he rubbed his aching wrists.

"There are no windows in this room and the one in the bathroom has been stuck shut since before we even bought this house I am sure" Colin grinned as he sat down on a nearby ratty looking chair. "And if you are thinking of maybe attacking me…I think that I might have twenty or thirty pounds on you…so I wouldn't think about it. I was a mad scrapper in Ireland…didn't lose too many fights in my day" He grinned shyly, indicating for Jared to enter the tiny bathroom in the corner of the room. He watched as Jared cautiously slipped off of the bed and make his way towards the room. "Just leave the door open…just in case" He grinned again. "If those idiots would have thought this out more they could have just locked you in here instead of chaining you to the bed" He joked with a wink as Leto turned to look at him with the hint of his own smile as well.

Jared didn't say a word as he did as he was told, leaving the door open as he undressed and stepped into the soothing waters of the shower. He didn't know why, but he felt at ease with Colin, despite the fact that he knew that he shouldn't. Frantically he tried to rack his brain trying to recall where he knew the man from and how it was that they had somehow done the nasty.

It came to him as he was rinsing the cheap shampoo from his hair. He recalled the first time that Colin had entered the room, a look of stunned shock on his face as he was expecting, to read for the director and found Jared sitting there as well.

He remembered being stricken by the man, from his dark chocolate eyes and chiseled face, to his rock hard body, but what made him grow hard in an instant was the deep Irish lilt that expelled from the mans lips. Jared knew that he wanted to fuck him the moment that he laid eyes upon him, but as he began to read for the part, the intensity grew until he felt he would explode without any physical contact at all. So he did what he always did, fell into the role he was expected to play, the role that was no longer as role as he blasted Colin from the start. He complained about his reading, about the way that he tried to play the character, he even complained that the man was breathing too hard at one point. He knew that he was pissing Colin off, knew that he was pushing his luck and might get punched out in the end, and yet he continued. He wasn't even sure if the man was gay, but he was determined to find out when after the reading Colin stormed out of the room in a pissed off huff.

A smile crept across his face as he recalled the way that Colin had taken him, fucking him so hard that he nearly passed out from the intensity of the orgasm that rocketed through him. Never in his life had be come so hard and so fast and was just about to tell the man all about it, his mind changing quickly when Colin cut him off and asked when he would get the part. Jared clamed up in the moment and once again fell into his evil persona. He gave Colin a piece of his mind, leaving him alone in the room as he stalked off and made a mental note to put Colin Farrell at the top of his black list.

"Hey…you ok?" Colin asked softly, placing his hand on Jared's wet back after nearly twenty minutes of waiting for him to exit the shower.

"Get the fuck off of me" Jared fired back in a familiar evil tone as he turned off the shower and pushed past Colin, leaving a watery trail in his wake. "You listen to me you mother fucker…you will let me go right this fucking minute. Do you hear me?" He poked his finger into Colin's chest, wetting the tight t-shirt with his dripping. "You have no fucking right to keep me here. I'm Jared fucking Leto…I could crush you and the rest of your fucking cronies in a second and I fucking will if you don't let me go" His cries were loud and yet he knew that they were not helping at the look of anger that quickly crossed Colin's face.

"You've already ruined my life here in the states…LETO" He drawled out the words hatefully, loving the way that Jared flinched back, but only for a moment. "There is nothing you can do to make my life any more fucked up then it already is. I've told you before…I've had nothing to do with kidnapping you…but I am involved now and you can best bet that setting you free is not anywhere near at the top of my lists of things to do" With lighting speed he grabbed onto that still dripping and naked man, jerking him with ease into the bedroom, where he once again handcuffed him to the bed. "I was going to allow you to roam free, but since you want to be your fucking arsehole self…you can fucking suffer. I left you some clean clothes on the bed and I will bring you something to eat later" He said in a huff as he stepped away from the actor and left the room as quick as he could. Slamming it loudly behind him, he laid back against it as he tried to control his rolling emotions of anger and resentment.

"Are you ok?" Jake asked as he stood off the hallway, leaning on the wall as he waited for Colin to exit that room.

"Do I look ok Jake?" Colin asked, more exhausted and wiped out then he had ever felt in his entire lifetime. "This entire situation is just so fucked up"

"I know baby…and I am so sorry that we got you involved in this" Jake felt truly bad as he walked cautiously over towards Colin, breathing a sigh of relief as he held out his arms and he fell readily into them. "I really am sorry baby…we were only trying to help. We were just so angry that he might have blacklisted you and then the fact that you might have to go back to Ireland…well we just lost it"

"You mean you just lost it" Colin smiled against the fabric covering Jake's shoulder. "I love you to death…and I appreciate that you were thinking of me when you did this…but I have no idea how to fix this. We can't keep him here forever and yet if we let him go you three are going to jail and I am going to be deported and then imprisoned. I'm scared Jake…I just don't know what the fuck to do" Colin whispered the words, clutching at his ex lover tightly because he felt truly at a complete and utter loss.

"We could run away…the two of us. We could start our life over…be together like we were before. It would be such an adventure of which we could never imagine. It would be perfect baby…just you and me and the open road" Jake mused, pulling away from Colin in order to read his face, not liking the look of anger once again staring back at him. "What?"

"What about Tomo and Matt…you just gonna leave them here to take the punishment for what I am sure you started. Jesus Jake…some things fucking never change" Colin raged as he began to stalk away from the man he wanted to punch once again. "And as for it being like it was before between us…that will fucking never ever happen again"

Jared heard every word that the apparent ex-lovers exchanged, taking small comfort in the fact that they didn't know what to do and were frightened at the consequences, and yet for some reason he felt a flicker of jealousy towards the one known as Jake, one that he could no quite explain.

"Hey…" Colin spoke nervously a few hours later as he entered the room and once again found Jared lying on his back staring at the ceiling. "I'm sorry about before" He went on when he received no response. "You just sorta freaked out on me and I guess that I did the same. I've brought you some dinner and I thought that you could maybe use a beer or two" He half grinned as he watched Jared sit up, noticing his disarrayed clothing…the guilt and the fear of the entire situation bubbling within his stomach once again. Reaching into the front pocket of his jeans he fished out the always present key after placing the tray upon the dresser, locking the door before walking over towards Jared. "I guess that I should have let you dress first…but I'm not sure how shit like this works" He grinned again…it disappearing instantly at the look of hatred he received from Leto in response to it. "Right…so…I brought you some dinner" He repeated as he unlocked the handcuffs before reaching over for the tray and lying it on the bed before the actor as he straightened out his clothing. "It's not much…but it's edible"

"What is it?" Jared asked as he looked down at what he could only assume was a salad and an array of cooked vegetables.

"It's a salad…" Colin confirmed. "I know that it's not fancy like the shite that I am sure you have served for you…but you're lucky that you even got this. Usually we just eat from the local burger joint…but I know you are a vegetarian and so I had to go to the grocery to get this and…"

"You went out and got this special for me?" Jared cut him off, eyeing the nervous man before him.

"Well yeah…all we have is shit in our box and I know that you don't eat meat…or so I've heard" Colin stammered, hating that he sounded like a dolt, but since Jared's earlier outburst he was cautious of him.

"No…I don't eat meat and thank you for this" Jared smiled up at the man with a real smile as he picked up the fork and dug into the strange looking salad. "It's not bad…" He smiled again as he continued to eat, not really tasting all that he swallowed, but hoping that it would put his captor at ease. "Could you sit and talk to me for a little while. I feel like I've been locked up with no one to talk to for days" He chuckled at the horrified look on Colin's face, his heart fluttering deep within his chest as the look turned into a shy smile.

"Can I ever apologize enough to you for this" Colin spoke seriously still cautious as he waited for another outburst.

"Jake…he was your lover?" Jared asked outright as he ignored Colin's earlier remarks.

Colin went silent for a moment as he tried to figure out what game Leto was playing, deciding to ignore his gut that told him to clam up. "Yeah…he was my lover" Colin answered, watching Jared's face intently.

"I see…" Jared replied as he took another bite of the salad before sliding it away from him. "Were you and he together when we…" He couldn't finish the sentence as he took the beer being offered to him by Colin, popping the top as he stared at it for a minute before taking a sip. "Hmmm…interesting" He wrinkled his nose as he tried to get used to the canned beer.

"Well I am sure you're used to imported…but this is all we have" Colin defended.

"You never answered my question" Jared pushed on, taking another sip of the horrible brew, his eyes locked with Colin's.

"Why do you care?" Colin asked.

"I was just curious…" Jared replied truthfully, ignoring the part of his brain that told him it was more then just simple curiosity.

"No…we weren't together" Colin supplied the answer before he could even think about it. "We'd been over for a long time before that happened"

"Doesn't seem to be over for him" Jared dared push the man a bit further, hoping to get a response and yet hoping at the same time that he wasn't pushing him to far.

"Yeah well…that's his problem…not mine" Colin ground out, downing the beer he held within his own hand in one shot before placing the empty can on the dresser.

"You're still in love with him" It was more of a statement then a question and one that burned at his insides as he waited for Colin to respond.

"There will be a part of me that will always love Jake…but it's over and we can't ever go back to what we were" Colin answered, lost in the painful memory of the past.

"Must be hard living together? Why do you torture yourself like this?" He questioned some more, flinching slightly when angry dark eyes fixed themselves upon his own.

"Why do you treat people as if they are nothing more then mere pieces of shit? Why do you make their lives miserable? Do you get some sort of joy out of ruining the lives of people who have worked hard for what they want? Do you even care about the consequences that you cause?" Colin bit out his own line of questions, smiling smugly at the look of shock and then anger that crossed the actors face.

"I don't have to answer that" Was his retort as he downed the rest of the can, tossing it on the bed as he reached for another from the remains of the six pack at the end of the bed.

"Of course you don't…because you don't fucking care about anyone but yourself. It must be fucking terrifying to know that you have no one in your life that cares for you…that loves you…that would do anything in the world to try and make you happy. So in order to make yourself happy you take pleasure in hurting those around you. But I don't think that that's the real you. I think that you hide behind this Leto persona because you don't remember who the hell you are anymore. I think that your so scared that people might actually see the real you…that you force them away with your coldness and hatred" Colin didn't know how close to the truth he was as Jared was forced to face some hard truths about his life.

"People love me…my brother loves me" He responded to Colin's words with no emphasis behind them, because he knew everything Colin had said was true. "Or he used to love me…" Tears bled from his eyes and he was powerless to stop them as he popped open the beer he had been holding, downing it in one quick motion.

"Shit…look…I'm sorry" Colin said as he watched Leto grab for another beer. "I shouldn't have said any of that. I am just angry and frustrated and you just keep pissing me off"

"Yeah…I'm good at that" Jared sniffled beginning to feel the affects of the liquid that was actually starting to grow on him. "It doesn't matter because everything that you said was true. I didn't always used to be like this you know…" He hiccupped as he took another sip from another can. "I used to have real friend…like yours. I used to be popular and have fun and people loved me…" He knew his words didn't make any sense and yet he was powerless to stop them once they had started. "My brother loved me…" He sniffled again, but that time with a smile upon his face. "We used to be so close. We used to do everything together and then everything changed and I became this horrible person that I can't even stand myself most times"

"What changed?" Colin asked out of sheer fascinated curiosity that the man was opening up to him.

"Fame…" Jared rushed the words out before finishing off his beer. "I never wanted to be an actor. In fact I wanted nothing to do with at all. It was my mother who decided that her beautiful boy should become an actor and without even asking Shannon or myself about it…she packed us up and moved us to California. I hated it the moment that we got here…but she insisted that I continue to make her dream come true and I did rather quickly. After that she just pushed Shannon aside and focused on me and my career. I started to believe all the hype about myself…about my talents and before I knew what was happening I had changed into someone that I didn't even recognize anymore. He sniffled. I never wanted to be an actor you know" He spoke his long kept secret to the only man that he felt would understand and yet he couldn't explain why.

"No?" Colin asked still standing before him, shocked at just how open he was being to him. "What did you want to do then?"

"I wanted to be a musician. I wanted to be in a band and play songs that said something…that made a difference in the world. Shannon and I had a plan and it was going to be amazing" He smiled for only a moment as he fell back to his younger years. "We were going to start a band together, my being the front man and him playing the drums. Even after I started acting nothing was supposed to change that…but once I became famous everything changed. The acting thing just took over my life and I just let it happen. Once I started getting more famous…I found that I couldn't trust anyone anymore and that's when I decided that I wouldn't let anyone get close to me ever again…not even my own brother. I've been pushing people away for so long now that I wouldn't even know how to trust anyone even if I wanted to" His tears increased so much so that he found he couldn't speak any longer.

Colin's heart broke for the sobbing man before him. His compassion urging him forward as he slowly made his way towards the side of the bed, sitting down carefully before nervously wrapping his arms around the distraught actor. "You can trust me Jared" He soothed, pulling him even tighter into his arms when Jared didn't put up any resistance. "I know that this is a fucked up situation…but you can trust me"

"You're just like them" Jared cried out, pushing himself away from Colin, yet not completely out of his grasp. "That day when you fucked me…the first thing out of your mouth was when were you going to know if you got the part or not. You used me…just like everyone else that uses me to get what they want"

"What?" Colin cried out in shocked anger. "I used you. It was you that told me before I even touched you that I was perfect for the part and that you and I would play off of each other perfectly. It was you that seduced me and made me believe that those words were true. I may have fucked you Jared…but you were the one that used me to get what you wanted…in my fucking pants. I'm paying for that mistake now…in more ways then one"

"I know and I'm sorry" Jared wailed, flinging his arms around Colin's neck as he sobbed into his chest, shocking the man who expected a completely different sort of outburst. "I'm just a sad pathetic excuse for a man and…"

"Hey none of that…" Colin cut off his downward spiral as he pulled the sniveling man away from him, wiping the wayward tears from his reddened cheeks gently with the pads of his thumbs. "You're not sad and pathetic…you're just lost…but maybe it's not to late to try and find that man you used to be"

"Really…" Jared rushed out, his face reddening even more as he found himself lost in a sea of dark chocolate eyes. "What if I can't?"

"You can…and I can help you…if you want me to?" Colin replied hesitantly as he licked his lips nervously at the way that Jared was gazing at him.

"I don't know what I want anymore" Jared breath, caught within his throat as his gaze was averted to his captors shimmering lips. He knew he was lying because at that very moment in time there was nothing more that he wanted then to feel those same lips pressed against his own. He felt a burning within his stomach that he had experienced once before when in Colin's presence as he threw caution to the wind and leaned inward towards those lips he was dying to taste once again.

"Jared…what are you doing?" Colin whispered, the heated breath of Jared's closeness rolling across his lips.

"I don't know" Was his truthful reply as he bridged the distance and covered his lips atop Colin's own.

Colin only hesitated for a moment before wrapping his arms even tighter around their prisoner and increasing the intensity of the kiss. Lips meshed in playful frenzy, until tongues and teeth got in on the action. Neither knew how it happened but they found themselves spread out across the bed, Colin on top of Jared as they continued to make out like drunken teenagers. Each was ready for more as hands began to explore rugged and manly skin, in a desperate attempt to move further. Moans and groans of pleasure wafted around them as bodies were set in motion in a frenzied friction. The moment was broken forever at the pounding upon the locked door and the concerned voice of Jake on the other side.

"Colin…what the fuck is going on in there? Why is the door locked" Jake cried out as he tried to open the door yet again in vain. "Open this fucking door…Colin" He jumped back as the door was swung open a moment later and a disheveled and guilty looking former lover came out, closing and locking the door behind him. "What the fuck was going on in there?" He asked, not trying to hide the accusation in his voice as he took in glazed eyes and swollen lips.

"Nothing…" Colin lied as he pushed his way past Jake, hoping to make it to his room alone as to sort out what the hell had just happened between him and Leto. However, he knew that night was anything but over as Jake burst into his bedroom, forcing him to turn around and face him once he had

"Don't you fucking lie to me Colin. I know that look on your face and I have a strong feeling that I know what was about to happen in there. Are you fucking insane. We didn't kidnap his ass so you could fucking sleep with him or did you forget that" Jake leered, jealously taking over his brain before he knew what had hit him.

"Get the fuck out" Colin raged, grabbing onto Jake and literally hefting him out of the room. "You started this entire fucking mess and now you want to question me…well you can fuck off instead" His screams got louder as he slammed the door in the stunned mans face before locking his own door and falling upon the bed in a complete and utter mess. "What the fuck have I done?" He spoke to the empty room, burying his face within the softness of the pillow as he tried to block out the images of what had happened between the two of them. He knew that sleep was going to elude him as well as he also knew that Jake was sitting outside his door trying to figure out what the hell was going on between the two. He wished that he knew himself as he forced his eyes closed and prayed for sleep to come.

Jared lay in bed for hours replaying the incident between him and Colin over and over within his mind. He knew that he shouldn't be feeling the way that he had been, but he couldn't help the love sick feeling of pure want and need that he felt for the Irish man. He new that it was wrong, knew that it was a fucked up situation altogether and yet he knew that he would have allowed what might have been to happen if not for the one pain in his ass known as Jake. He found that he wasn't longing for his freedom quite so much anymore and that spending time with Colin during his capture was far succeeding his entire fucked up movie career as well as his life. He couldn't wait to see Colin again, couldn't wait to talk to him and try and explain the way that he was feeling because he had never felt anything like it before.

However, it was nearly four days before Jared saw Colin again, the ones known as Matt and Tomo being the ones that tended to him nightly and daily. He had asked of Colin on several instances, not even putting up a single part of a fight when they asked anything of him, but all he got was quiet stares shared between the two and then he was left alone to wallow and wonder what was truly going on with the man he felt he might be falling in love with.

"He keeps asking about you" Matt said to Colin as they sat around the kitchen table late one night, bored and with nothing more to do. "What the fuck went on in there that night and don't tell me nothing" Matt cut Colin off before he had a chance to recite the same line over and over again.

"Not a fucking a thing" Colin spoke the line anyway as he got up and grabbed a beer from the fridge.

"Colin…come on man. Stop fucking around and just tell us what the hell happened in there. Jake is shitting kittens because he swears that you and Leto fucked again and then to top it all off you have been acting fucking insane with your avoidance of him and us. Tell us the fucking truth or I swear to fuck I am going to beat it out of you" Tomo cried out in irritation as he grabbed the half empty can from his friends hand before slamming it on the table before them. They watched as the spilt liquid gathered on the table, Matt and Colin too shocked by the abnormal outburst from their normally quiet and controlled friend to say much of anything.

The silence was heavy as Matt and Tomo watched Colin's mind work as his eyes darted between the two of them. Eventually, they knew that the truth was about to come out as Colin reached over and snatched back his beer, downing the rest before opening his mouth to speak. "We didn't fuck…but it sure was heading that way" He spoke, jumping up as he began to pace the small kitchen. "I don't know what to think. He switches personalities like night and day and I can't keep up. One minute he's this fucking asshole that we love to hate and then another minute he's this sweet and scared man who has no idea how to deal with his fucked up life. It was that man that I saw that night and before I knew it we were kissing and…"

"You've fallen in love with him" Tomo spoke up, smiling over at Matt despite the fucked up situation.

No…I'm not in love with him" Colin defended, sitting back down before jumping up again. "I mean…at least I don't think that I am. I don't know. It's been nearly two weeks and I've gotten to see a side of him that no one…not even his brother has ever seen and it…and it…I don't know what it means I blame Jake for all this shit" He rushed out more confused then ever before.

"It means that this game is coming to an end. The truth is that either way…we are all fucked. Yes…Jake is the brain child behind this little scheme…but we all played along with it. It's time to let him go…time to face the music and deal with the consequences. Yeah…we are all probably going to go to jail and you will be deported…but we can't keep him caged up like we have forever. He's a human being and no matter what he's done to you or anyone else for that matter…he doesn't deserve the treatment that he's gotten from us. We have to let him go Colin and if you don't want to be the one that does it…then let one of us"

"No…I'll do it and you're right" Colin smiled sadly at his friend, his heart racing and breaking at the same time because he knew that his friends were right, but he truly hated the idea of never seeing Jared again but in his dreams.

"When will you do it?" Tomo asked as he reached over and took Matt's hand into his own. "Jake's out of town for the next two days and I think that we should do it during that time"

"Agreed…" Colin replied, staring at the intertwined hands before him, searching his best friends face for an answer. "Something you want to tell me about?" He asked, already knowing the answer at the look of love being shared between the two of them.

"We're in love" Tomo giggled as he leaned into Matt shoulder, placing his head there as he looked at Colin from across the table. "It started the night that we kidnapped Leto" He frowned, letting Matt release his hand before allowing him to wrap it around his shoulders. "The mother fucker brought us together and now once he is released he is going to tear us apart" Tears filled Tomo's eyes as he grabbed onto the hand grasping his shoulder as if for dear life.

"I'm happy for you" Colin said lamely as he lifted himself from off of the chair once again and exited the room. He knew what he had to do and he just hoped that he could convince Leto to go along with it as well.

"Hey…" He whispered with a blush as he entered the room and found Jared sitting in the only chair there, reading a book. He didn't bother to lock it behind him because he was sure as soon as he gave Jared the news that he was going to run like a bat out of hell from the room, from the house, from him.

"Colin…" Jared said his name nervously as he jumped up from the chair, standing nervously in front of it. "What's wrong?" He asked, taking in the clear upset screaming out from his beautiful eyes.

"Nothing…" Colin lied, forcing a smile upon his face as he rubbed his hands nervously along the jeans covering his thighs.

"You're lying…I can read it in your eyes" Jared replied, stepping forward, fear creeping into his stomach with each step that he took.

"We're letting you go" He decided not to continue with the game, taking a step back and turning away as Jared approached him. "This has fucking gone on long enough and the truth is that I can't do this to you anymore. You've shown me a side of you that I never would have thought existed and it's not fair to keep you locked up like some animal…for my own selfish purposes" He spoke under his breath before going on. "I just need you to promise me something" He continued, turning to face the man whose mouth was literally hanging open in shock he assumed. "Please…promise me that when you report this to the police that you leave Tomo, Matt and even Jake out of it. I am begging you to please consider this even though after everything we have done, that I have no right to ask anything of you. They only did this because they love me and now Tomo and Matt are in love and I've never seen them so happy before and…" His words were silenced as Jared lunged towards him, knocking him off balance as they both tumbled onto the bed. Colin didn't know if he was being attacked or what, but as Jared's beautiful lips descended upon his own, he found that he could have cared less.

There was nothing hesitant about the kiss, in fact it was down right demanding as Colin allowed Jared to be the dominate. He found that he could barely breathe as Jared continued to kiss him with a passion that he had only ever experienced with one other man. He knew what they were doing in a way was demented and wrong and that in the end it would probably lead to heartache for the both of them, but despite all cautions his body still reacted and he was powerless to stop it.

Jared was breathless with anticipation as he broke his fiery kiss with Colin in order to taste and explore the body heaving underneath him and he found from the first lick upon a tender neck that it was a taste he would crave for always. He loved the salty manly taste that was only Colin, loved to hear the heavy pants and cries of pleasure with each nibble and mark he placed along that same neck and jaw line. He couldn't wait to feel Colin deep within him as he recalled the previous time that they had been together. "Oh god…" He cried out as the images rained over him, his body grinding against Colin's in a way that left no question as to what it wanted and needed most.

The cry of passion that erupted from Jared's lips was enough to set Colin into motion as he sat the two of them up, ignoring the looks of question he received from Jared as he began to remove the t-shirt, lips latching onto beautiful pale skin once it was revealed. The rest of their clothing disappeared in a flash as hands and mouths explored manly terrains and valleys.

Colin's movements were a bit jerky and unsure as he continued to survey the beautiful bounty laid our before him, but they became more determined with every cry of pleasure that erupted from the man below him. Dragging neatly clipped nails across a budded nipple, he quickly engulfed the enflamed nub into his mouth, holding Jared tightly as he nearly jumped out of his grasp. Reddened marks of belonging appeared upon his heaving chest, his pulsing neck as teeth and lips sought out more pleasure, but he didn't care. He wanted to mark Jared as his own, wanted the entire world to know that it was he who Jared had surrendered his body to because he knew that their time together was quickly drawing to a close.

Jared felt as if he were putty in Colin's hands as he allowed the man to do whatever he wanted to do to his body. He could not contain the cries of passion and pure want as tender kisses of exploration were traveled down his body, his hands nearly clawing through the sheet when heated breath blasted across his pubic area. "Colin…" He sighed, arching up as the warmth of it sent tingle after tingle down his spine.

Colin could not get enough of the manly scent that surrounded him as he leaned forward and inhaled the heavenly mixture, it soon not enough as he took in his first taste as well. It was a taste that was pure male, pure Jared and one that he knew he would never ever forget, not matter how hard he tried. Mouth and hand worked their magic upon the rigid pole, growing with intensity with each whimper or moan brought forward. His own dick throbbed painfully between his legs until he could stand it no longer. "Jared…I need to fuck you" He ground out, hating how coarse he sounded, but knowing that Jared didn't take offense by the look of lusted need staring back at him.

"Condom?" Jared spoke between panted breathes as he leaned forward and pulled Colin's lips towards him.

"Yeah…" He grinned with a parting lick upon dry lips before Colin raced from the bed, out the door and down the hallway stark raving naked. He was back in a flash, a container of lube and a box of condoms in his hands.

"Hopeful are you?" He teased as he reached out towards the man whose skin he needed to feel upon his skin once again.

Colin didn't waste anytime with words as he ripped a condom from the box, dropping the box to the floor as he slide onto the bed. "Put it on me" He demanded of Jared as his penis stood proudly between the two of them. Jared didn't hesitate as he pulled himself onto his knees, deciding to take a taste before covering the beautiful penis before him with the latex. "Holy mother of god…" Colin cried out as heated warmness surrounded him, grabbing onto the sides of Jared's head as he allowed the man to continue his foreplay. It was over much too soon, but Colin didn't care as carefully Jared placed the condom upon him, kissing his soundly before laying on his back, legs spread wide open in invitation.

Jared nearly came as first one finger was inserted within his heated hole, his cries loud and heavy when two and then three were added as well. "More…" He cried out when the need for something larger overtook him. "Fuck me Colin…fuck me" He screamed as a steely hard manhood was placed at his entrance, then shoved forward in one swift move. Cries enough to wake the dead mingled around them, each knowing that they were not going to last long as frenzied thrusts were increased until they were a well oiled machine with only one intent in mind. Together they let go of their release, clinging to each other as if for dear life as manly juices drained from their body, the sweat of their passion beginning to cool between their bodies.

Afterwards Colin simply held Jared as close as he dared, not knowing what to say or to do to explain his feelings for the man. He didn't really know what his feelings were to explain in the first place, because confusion coated him a heavy cocoon. Closing his eyes he feigned sleep in hopes that Jared would do something, make a move so he wouldn't have to and his heart skipped a beat in thankfulness and dread as he did just that.

Leaning over Jared feathered a tender kiss across the sleeping Colin's lips, fighting back the confused tears that seemed to be gathering within his eyes. He knew that it was time to go, knew that if he didn't leave that nothing in his life would ever be the same again, but wither that was a good thing or a bad thing he was not sure. "Goodbye Colin…" He whispered softly, forcing himself to turn away as he went in search of his clothing. With one last look he took in the full beauty of the man who he felt he owed his life to, even though he felt as if he was trying to take it away at one point as well.

Slowly he walked through the hallway, silently entering what appeared to be the living area where Matt and Tomo sat cuddled together on a ratty looking couch. They didn't see him as he took in the way that they clung to each other, the soft kisses that they shared and the words of love and devotion that were expressed. His heart ached for Colin more then he could ever explain as he fought the urge to walk back into his former prison and lay down beside the man he knew he had fallen in love with. "I'm sorry…" He blushed once he realized that both men where staring back at him. "Um…Colin said that you were letting me go and I was wondering if I could use your phone and call a cab" He wanted to laugh at just how stupid he sounded asking his captors to call for a ride to set him free, but the breaking of his heart forced any thought of smiling or happiness away.

"We can drive you wherever you need us to take you" Matt spoke up, climbing up off of the couch, a silent Tomo still attached to him.

"That's not necessary" Jared replied with a small, yet forced smile. "I'll just call a cab and be out of your hair for good" He didn't give them a chance to reply as he spotted the phone on the other side of the room and made haste for it. After he was done he turned to face the silent two, their stares of fear and concern working dreadfully upon him.

"Leto…Jared…Mr. Leto…" Tomo rushed out, leaving Matt's side as he walked up to the actor. "I know that what we did to you was wrong…but you have to understand that we would do anything for Colin. We love him in a way that I could never explain to you and not that you care…but he really didn't have anything to do with this. When you report this to the police…please…I beg of you…leave Colin out of this. I don't care what story you use…as long as it doesn't involve Colin we will go along with it. I'm begging you…don't ruin his life because we were trying to better his"

Jared watched in stunned awe at the tears that flowed down the man's face. He could see just how truthful his words were and how much they all truly loved the Irish man and as he stepped forward and hugged the openly crying man, he found that he knew exactly how he felt. "I won't press charges on anyone of you…but I am tempted to for Jake" He grinned as he stepped back, his smile widening at the look of shock upon Tomo's face. "Colin's a great man and it's obvious to anyone that he means a great deal to all of you. I'll just make up some story about needing a break or maybe taking a sabbatical….but I won't turn any of you over to the cops. This was an eye opening experience and even though I shouldn't…I just want to thank the two of you for everything. Colin's a very lucky man to have three men who love him as much as you all clearly do and would do anything to ensure his happiness…because there is no doubt in my mind that he deserves it. There's my cab" He announced at the sounding off a car horn, not speaking anymore as he walked out of the house, two shocked and stunned men staring behind him.

"Do you think that he means it?" Matt asked as he walked up to Tomo and pulled him into his arms.

"I do…" Tomo replied immediately as he locked eyes with the other person standing silently, yet tearfully in the dark hallway off of the room before he disappeared again, leaving him and Matt alone once again.

It was nearly three days after Jared returned to his home before he saw his brother again and to say that Shannon was shocked to see him there was an understatement. "Jared…what the fuck?" Shannon cried out as he entered into the living area of the house that they had shared finding Jared standing silently before a grand picture window. "I mean…hey little bro where the hell have you been? I've been worried sick" He quickly changed his tune as he rushed over to his brother and pulled him into a strained hug.

Jared didn't speak a word for a long moment as he took in a healthier and even happier version of his older sibling. Jake's words coming back to haunt him as he took in the golden dark tan and eyes that no longer held the haunts of Jared's fucked up world. "I've been horrible to you this entire time haven't I?" He finally found the words to speak as he stepped away from his brother in order to give himself some space. "I've been such a fucking tyrant asshole and yet you always stayed right by my side…why?" He asked, receiving nothing but a blank look of shock in reply as Shannon watched him pace nervously before him. "I've treated you more like a servant then the brother that means the world to me and I know that it's probably a little to late…but no matter what has happened I hope that I can at least try and make up for everything I've done that was terrible to you"

"Jared…I…um…I…" Shannon stammered, unable to believe that he was hearing what he was hearing.

"You knew that I had been kidnapped…and yet you didn't do anything to stop them" Jared continued on, not accusing, but alerting his brother to the fact that he knew the truth. "I didn't remember it at first…but since being back home for three days and having a lot of time to think about everything that has happened to me…I now remember everything" He began to pace the room again, his arms locked across his chest as he fought the urge to fall to the floor and fall completely apart.

"Jared…please…" Shannon tried to speak, but Jared wouldn't allow him.

"Tomo led me to the bathroom and I remember being jumped by two other men who covered my mouth and tied me up. I was crying out for you…for anyone to come and save me and I thought that my prayers had been answered as they dragged me out the back of the club. I looked up and saw you standing in the corner…but you never stopped them…instead you bent down and picked up the shit that had fallen out of my pockets before turning around and walking away" The tears that he had been trying to control consumed him as he turned away from his brother and welcomed the burning pain. "I should hate you Shannon. I should fucking turn my back on you and leave you with nothing…because everything that you have is because of me" He turned back to face his speechless sibling, not even attempting to hide the small spark of anger present. "You just let them take me away…not knowing what they were going to do to me…if they were going to try and kill me or not. You hate me that much that you didn't even try to find me afterwards…dead or alive. Instead you lived it up in my absence…going on with your life as if you hadn't a care in the world"

"Yes…" Shannon answered without fear because the truth was that he really didn't care anymore and longed to sever ties with his younger brother if that was what Jared wanted. "You are right about everything and you can take every single thing in my life away from me Jared…because I don't care anymore. I've been under your thumb…under you rule for far to many years for me to remember and when the opportunity for freedom presented itself…I took it" Taking a deep breath he prepared himself for the fight of his life.

"Yeah…I understand that and I don't' blame you" Jared replied sadly, more tears pouring down his cheeks as he walked towards his brother, stopping several feet before him out of fear of what Shannon might do to him. "I know that I've been horrible to you…know that I've treated you like shit and pushed you away every chance that I got and for that I can never express how truly sorry I am. There is nothing that I can do or say that will take back the pain and the hurt that I have caused you and I will have to live with that for the rest of my life…but I have to know if there is a way for us to start again" He could hear the begging in his voice and it sounded so foreign to him and yet he knew that he had to continue. "I love you Shannon and despite every fucked up thing that I've done to you…I always have. Being away…" He chuckled sadly as he wiped at his tears. "It's made me realize certain things about myself…things that I've always hated about myself" He clarified before going on. "I've become this monster that I don't even know anymore…that I don't want to be anymore and if you can find it in your heart to forgive me…to love me once again like you used to…then I would hope to have you by my side through it all"

"I don't know what to say" Shannon broke the silence that laid around them for several moments, the only sounds being their labored breathing. "I don't trust you Jared. You've played these games before and then only grown worse. I don't know what to believe anymore"

"I know…and I know that it will take time…but are you willing to at least give me the benefit of the doubt?" He asked, holding his breath as he waited for Shannon to speak.

Shannon didn't know what to do or what to think as the brother that he had hated for so many years before hand stood before him a broken and utter mess. "Yeah…I can do that" He heard himself saying against his better judgment, his breath leaving his body as Jared rushed forward and crushed him within a tight embrace. He was too stunned to move, unable to comprehend the body contact being made by the brother who never longed or wanted it before. Eventually he found use of his functions as he wrapped his arms around the fully sobbing man, his own set of tears and wails blending in with the others as they held each other and just cried.

"I love you Shannon" Jared whispered against his ear, pulling back before kissing him tenderly upon the lips. "I love you so much and I promise that I will wait for as long as it takes for you to forgive me…to love me the way that you once did"

"I never stopped loving you little brother" Shannon hiccupped, pulling his brother back into his arms, because he knew for certain that things with Jared had changed. "I was just so angry at you for becoming the fucker that you became that I just pushed you further and further away. This time is different…I can feel it. You really do want to change don't you?" He pushed Jared back a bit in order to really get a good look at him.

"I've already changed Shan and this time there is no going back. I don't want to go back…don't want to be that monster anymore" Jared spoke the ultimate truth as he allowed Shannon to lead him over towards the couch, falling apart within his strong arms as he retold his tale of rediscovery.

Weeks later…

"You what?" The director cried out as he sat before the man he hated as a person, but loved as his favorite lead actor in his movies.

"You heard me Joel…" Jared returned calmly. "I want you to give the lead role to Colin Farrell and I promise to contract myself solely to your next two movies"

"Five…" The director called out, still unsure of what he was about to do, but drooling at the idea of locking the great Jared Leto into contract with just him.

"Three…" Jared retorted with a smile, already knowing that he had gotten what he wanted.

"Four…" He countered.

"Deal…" Jared announced with a smile as he reached across the table and shook the director's hand. "You know…" He teased as he got up and prepared to leave. "I would have gone for six" He laughed good naturedly, stopping short as the man called out to him.

"Jared…what is it about you that's different?" Joel asked, shocked at just how different the actor truly did act and look. "What is it about this Farrell that you are willing to give up a prime lead role and just hand it to him?"

"I am different…can't explain it more then that" Jared supplied an answer. "But it's a good thing…I promise" He smiled at the skeptical look he received. "As for Colin…he's just a brilliant actor that deserves a chance. I almost fucked that up for him because of my bitterness and now it's time to make up for that. Joel….just promise me that you won't tell him that it was me that got him the role. I just know that when you see him on screen for the first time…you are going to fucking love him. Who knows…you may want to replace me with him in those four movies you've contracted me to" He beamed at the director, trying to hide the love that he still felt for the Irish man. "See ya Joel…gotta go and meet my brother and his new girlfriend for lunch. Just send those contracts to my agent and I'll get them back to you right away. Bye…"

The man watched as the actor walked out of his office, more confused and yet amazed in his entire life. He could tell that there was something different about his best cash flowing actor and by the look within his eyes, he knew it was love. He still wasn't sure about Colin Farrell playing the lead in his upcoming hopeful blockbuster, but something told him to trust Jared's instincts and if he was proved to be wrong, he would make sure to make the younger man pay dearly. He couldn't stop smiling at the thought at just how much fun that just might be.

Colin was still in shock as even after an hour of receiving the news, he still could not believe it. Sitting in the living room still holding the phone in his hand he tried to understand what it was that was happening to him, but all he could think about was how it had to be a joke and that the first person he wanted to tell was the man he hadn't seen for weeks since his release.

"Hey baby…" Jake announced as he, Tomo and Matt entered the room with bags of burgers. "What's wrong?" He forgot all about the food as he shoved the bags into Matt's arms before rushing to kneel in front of the silent man with an unexplainable look upon his face. "Colin…what is it? What's wrong?"

"I got a lead role in a movie. A real movie…one directed by an award winning director. They want me to play the lead…can you believe it?" Colin cried out…the reality of the situation finally hitting him now that he had said it aloud.

"It's about fucking time…." Was all the Jake could say as he pulled Colin into his arms, knowing that once the director and the rest of the world saw the beautiful talent of the exquisite actor that he was going to lose him for good. "Yeah…it's about fucking time baby" He repeated again, pulling him closer and Tomo and Matt danced like crazy around them laughing and screaming.

Eighteen months later…

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" Shannon asked his brother for the fifth time in twenty minutes. "Really Jared…after everything that's happened in the last year and a half…do you really think you should be there?"

"He won't even know that I'm there" Jared replied sadly, his heart aching as he adjusted his tie in the bathroom mirror. "It's his premier and he will be so caught up in the press and the fans that nothing else will matter to him. I just want to be a part of it in some small way. Maybe after seeing him one last time I can finally get over him and move on"

"Yeah…maybe" Shannon tried to assure his brother, but knew that deep in his heart that Jared would never get over the strange love that he felt for Colin Farrell.

Jared knew that he was lying as well, because as much as he had tried to get over Colin the previous year and a half, he found that he could not. He still thought of Colin daily, still recalled every moment of their last wonderful night together. He had ever article and picture that he could find of the man, locked away in a box located in the corner of his closet. He wondered daily if Colin thought of him as much as he did, knowing that he was probably too busy with his new life to worry or think about someone that nearly ruined it years prior. He had tried contacting Colin several times after he had left him that night, only to chicken out the moment that the phone was picked up because he truly didn't know what to say.

A lot had changed for Colin since then, but a lot had changed for Jared as well. His entire demeanor and lifestyle had changed and he felt a better man as a whole for it. He had cut away all the followers and hangers on that he had accumulated over the years, people who didn't give a shit about him, only what he could do for them. He stopped his partying ways altogether, only stepping out with his brother and girlfriend from time to time, or an occasional Hollywood function. He was still learning to trust people, even so much as becoming what he would call friends without another Hollywood hitter as they got together to play golf or work out at the gym from time to time. He had yet to try dating anyone since sleeping with Colin and although his mind told him that he was ready, his heart told him that no one would ever replace Colin, so why even bother trying. For the most part he was a happier person, but some nights when he was alone and his mind was allowed to wander, the bone chilling loneness crept up upon him and captured him fully.

"You ready?" Shannon asked, breaking Jared away from his thoughts of Colin.

"Yeah…let's go" He smiled forcefully at his brother as he tried to curb his flittering stomach at the idea of seeing the man he still loved once again.

The red carpet was a frenzied mess as he and Shannon maneuvered themselves through the maze of stars and their entourages, the flashing lights of photographer's cameras blinding them with each step. "This is fucking madness" Shannon cried out above the screaming of fans and paparazzi.

"Only in Hollywood" Jared replied, putting on his best smile as he nodded and greeted a few fans. His smile however, disappeared as a loud hush filled the air, everyone's attention seeming to fall in one place as the star of the movie made his way onto the red carpet. "Holy shit…" He muttered under his breath as he slid behind his brother as Colin walked right past him, looking so handsome that it took Jared's breath away.

"You ok?" Shannon asked Jared in concern when he felt his trembling body pressing against him.

"I just forgot how fucking handsome he is?" Jared blushed, hiding his face within his brother's shoulder for needed support. "I also didn't think that it would be so hard to just look at him. He has no idea that I am even here and probably doesn't fucking care"

"We can leave you know" Shannon spoke up, hopeful that they could leave the madness.

"Not yet…you go though" Jared urged, hugging his brother quickly before taking a step towards the theater.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily" Shannon pretend pouted and he wrapped his arm around his brother's neck, waving to the cameras as they continued to flash steadily before them.

The problem was that Colin did know that Jared was there and as he smiled for the camera's and played the perfect movie star role as he talked to the journalist and interviewers, he found his mind elsewhere. The memory of their last night together played over and over in his head, as he tried to fight it but lost the battle each time. "Colin…" He heard someone call out his name as he blinked away the images once again, finding the person he had been talking to gaping at him as if he had lost his mind.

"Um…yeah…sorry" He blushed as he looked past her shoulder and spotted the man causing all of his troubles talking to another reporter. "Excuse me…" He spoke briskly as he walked away from her, making a beeline towards Jared, but getting stopped short as the director and his co-star grabbed onto him and practically dragged him back towards the swarming reporters once again. He was fucking exhausted as he sat back in the seat of the theater an hour later, Matt, Tomo and Jake sitting beside him as his first real movie played out before them.

"What's wrong with you?" Tomo learned over and whispered as he watched Colin shift yet again in his seat, clearly aggravated and not watching his movie.

Colin thought about lying, but as he looked into Tomo's concerned brown eyes, he knew he could not. "Jared's here…" He replied back, closing his eyes for a moment before opening them again. "He's sitting somewhere in this theater…so close and yet so far. I just have no fucking idea what to do about it" He spoke a bit louder, getting a dirty look from his director who sat one row in front of him. "I need a fucking smoke" He said softly before getting up and exiting the theater. Colin could feel Jake's eyes upon him as he left the room, but he didn't care as he scanned the crowded theater for one certain man, his frustration growing when he couldn't make out one face from another in the darkness.

"Jesus man…get a grip on yourself" Jared scolded his image as he stood before the bathroom mirror. He felt as if his nerves were on edge, felt that at any moment he would just explode from off of the planet and yet at the same time he felt more alive then he had in over a year. He knew Colin was the reason as he wiped his hands on a nearby towel before tossing it in the trashcan. A small smile played across his face, his eyes closed as he recalled how amazing Colin had looked on the red carpet, his smile growing even more at the idea that he had been right to talk to the director about his amazing talent. So into his thoughts, he never heard the door open, never heard the person enter the room with a look of shock and then pure lust upon his face. What he did feel was his arm being grabbed sharply, being dragged into a nearby stall, his body pushed against the hardness of the wall as the door was hastily locked beside him. "Colin…" He murmured slowly opening his eyes as he took his first up close and personal look of the man of his heart.

Colin didn't waste any time with words as he cupped Jared's face within his hands, held him still as he leaned down and covered his lips quickly and forcefully. He prayed for no negative reaction and only got the positive as a pair of arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him even closer into the fire of their lusted passion.

The kiss was more precious and familiar then either could ever explain or even want to admit as tongues explored hot and heated territory over and over and until the need for oxygen tore them apart.

"What is it about you and your friends molesting me in the men's room" Jared teased, grinning up at Colin as he gazed down at him with eyes so full of lust that it made him grow hard in a second. "Um…your movie's amazing" He countered, pulling back a bit from Colin as he tried to put some space between them.

"Have you seen a single frame of it?" Colin asked, his voice deep and husky at the idea that the man he had been pining over for nearly two years was indeed standing in front of him.

"No…" Jared admitted as he found fascination with the floor.

"I've missed you…Jesus I've fucking craved you something fierce" Colin ground out, once again cupping Jared's face as he forced him to look into his eyes. "Tell me that you've felt the same because I can't take it anymore Jared. This entire situation is so fucking fucked up…but I can't stop thinking about you."

Jared could hear the pleading and the truth in Colin's words and as much as his heart swelled at the idea he knew that he had to end the charade and pull them both back down into reality. "It was fun…" He drawled the words out, his heart breaking at the way Colin stepped back and looked at him with a look of nothing but pure hurt and then anger.

"Fun?" Colin repeated, clenching his fists at his sides as he tried to figure out what game Jared was playing.

"Yeah…that night was fun…but it meant nothing more" He tried to put his best acting face forward as he fell into his previous Jared persona, the feel of it feeling heavy and wrong upon him. "We fucked…just like before…it meant nothing" He spoke steadily as he turned to leave the stall, eyes closed as he locked into his mind the memory of the feel and the smell of him. "It meant nothing…" He repeated, his voice uneven, almost breaking as tears he didn't even know he had been holding back cascaded down his cheeks. "Goodbye Colin…"

"I don't think so…" They heard a voice speak up from behind the door, Jared crushing himself into Colin's body for only a moment as he opened the door and found his brother standing in front of them.

"Shannon…" Jared replied questioningly.

"Don't listen to him Colin…he fucking loves you…but he's afraid" Shannon continued on as he ignored the looks of shock that stared back at him through baby blue eyes. "Don't be afraid Jared…he loves you too" The older Leto stepped towards his brother, pulling him into his arms as he glared at Colin from over his trembling shoulders. "Right?" He ground out when Colin continued to stand there without a word spoken or a movement made. "I said right?" His words got louder as he fought the urge to beat both of the retards over the head.

"Right…yes…I do…I love you Jared" He rushed out as he grabbed Jared by the shoulder and forced him to look at him. "No matter what fucked up circumstances that it was that brought us together. I love you. I didn't want to admit it…but I can't help but do it now. Tell me you love me Jared. Say the words…say them now and let me know that we can move on from here…from what happened"

"No…" Jared cried out, jerking himself away from both men gaping at him in surprise. "I can't do that you. I won't do that to you" He spoke more to himself as he paced before them. "Do you know what you are asking of me" He focused his gaze upon the man that he loved. "You're asking me to possibly ruin everything that we have worked so hard for"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Colin asked in irritation as he continued to watch Jared pace before them like a mad man and then it hit him. "Do you honestly think that I care about any of this?" He asked, grabbing onto Jared's arm as he forced him to move in front of him. "Jesus Jared…do you honestly think that I don't know that it was because of you that I got this big break…because I know. But the thing is that I don't give a shit about any of this if it means that I don't have you in my life" He spoke words of the purest truth as he reached down and gathered Jared's hands into his own. "I'd give this all up right here and now if only to hear you say that you love me as much as I love you"

"Colin…please" Jared begged, tears flowing even harder down his face. "You could lose everything if anyone found out. You're fairly new to this business and you don't know how the tabloids can just rip your life to shreds. I'm sorry but I just can't let that happen…"

"Fuck…" Colin cried out in full pissed off mode as he walked past Jared, running his hands though his slicked back hair. "You know what…fuck this" He cried out in full determined anger as he rushed over towards the fearful looking man. "You get the fucking door and then get the fuck out of me way" He directed Shannon as he practically flung Jared into his strong arms, crushing him against his chest, waiting impatiently for Shannon to open the restroom door. "I'm tired of playing games with you Jared…but if you want to play games here's one that I am sure you've played before. It's called kidnap the stupid ass movie star" And with that said he trounced out into the crowded lobby, Shannon clearing the way ahead of him as they headed for the nearest back exit. "Don't worry Jared…it's going to be ok. You just need some fresh air" He spoke loudly, giving Jared a look that dared him to even try and put up any resistance. He ignored the gawkers, the attendants trying to help him as he and Shannon rushed out of the theater, waiting and searching for Colin's limo. It wasn't long before the long stretch pulled up before them, Colin literally throwing Jared into the back before turning to face his older brother. "I love him and I won't lose him again. Either you accept it or you deal…I don't care either day"

"Make him whole again" Shannon replied with a smile as he hugged Colin quickly, locking eyes with his tearful younger brother for a moment. "Don't fight this little brother" He spoke directly to Jared, hoping against hope that it would break through his frightened heart. "Allow yourself to love…to be happy. I love you"

"Colin…you're fucking crazy" Jared rushed out once he had gotten his wits about him again, trying desperately to ignore his brothers words. "Do you know what you just did to your career? Do you know what the tabloids will have to say about the show that we just put on?. For all intents and purposes you…." But his words were cut off as Colin leaned forward and seized his words with a powerful kiss. There was no further argument from Jared from then on.

Together they ran from the car the moment it came to a stop before Colin's home. Colin couldn't keep his hands off of Jared as he struggled with the lock on the door, nearly exploding in frustration when after the third try he still had not opened it. "Here let me" Jared purred against his ear as he took the key from his trembling hand, popping the door open with a flounce. "Tada…" He grinned, screeching in laughter as Colin grabbed the key from his hand, tossed it inside on the floor before swooping in and flipping him over his shoulder. "Someone should really talk to you about your patience" He laughed some more as Colin practically rushed into the bedroom, tossing him on the bed before be began to remove his clothes. "Come to me…" Jared sighed as he took in the delicious scene of a naked Colin before him.

"No second thoughts now huh?" Colin teased as he continued to stand before the man nearly drooling before him.

"No…not anymore…not if you don't" Jared blushed as he leaned back and locked eyes with the other star in the room. "Come to me…" He beckoned again as he reached out his hand towards Colin.

Colin didn't hesitate as he crawled upon the bed, slinking his body up the fully clothed man.

"Colin wait…" Jared spoke up, pulling his face away from Colin's as he attempted to kiss him.

"Jared…" Colin spoke his name in a tone that clearly demonstrated just how unhappy he was as his attempts to kiss him were hindered.

"I just have to say something to you before this goes any further…" He spoke up as he slid from under the bulk of Colin's body, aligning himself on top of him once he had.

"What? What could you possibly have to say that is more important then what we are about to do?" Colin ground out.

"I love you too" Jared supplied that answer, smiling in return as the man that he loved beamed up at him.

"Now that was worth waiting for" Colin laughed, his heart gushing and so full of love that he felt as if he would pass out from the amount of it all. "I love you too baby…I love you too" He murmured against soft lips before leaning in and capturing them in a passionate kiss.

(Sex scene)

Afterwards as Colin lay sleeping beside him, Jared found that he couldn't sleep. He couldn't believe how happy he was, couldn't believe that after years of never believing that he would find someone, he had. His mind was restless at the possibilities of where his life was going to take him next, but as long as Colin was at his side he found that he welcomed the newness of it. Thirsty, he slide out of the bed and made his way through the somewhat familiar house as he located the kitchen. Pulling a bottle of water from out of the fridge, he made his way back towards the bedroom, stopping short as he walked past the living room and found Tomo and Matt sitting on the floor a pair of guitars between them. He listened for a moment as they tried to work a few cords out, not aware that they had a guest.

"It's just not working" Matt grunted in frustration as he slapped his hand against the polished wood. "The cords are just not meshing with the words" He tried again; ready to toss the instrument across the room in frustration.

"Maybe I can help" Jared alerted the two to his presence as he stepped cautiously forward.

Both men just stared at Jared for what felt like a long time before either of them was able to speak. "You're an actor…what would you know about cords and music?" Matt asked, trying to keep the irritation out of his voice.

"Listen and learn" Jared replied in equal frustration as he strode over and plucked the guitar from off of Matt's lap. Placing his fingers upon the strings, he quickly got the feel for the instrument before he began to play a song he had written nearly two years prior.

"He's a stranger to some  
And a vision to none  
He can never get enough,  
Get enough of the one

For a fortune he'd quit  
But it's hard to admit  
How it ends and begins  
On his face is a map of the world  
(A map of the world)  
On his face is a map of the world  
(A map of the world)  
From yesterday, it's coming!  
From yesterday, the fear!  
From yesterday, it calls him  
But he doesn't want to read the message here"

Jared sang, falling into the music and the words of the song he had written for Colin after too many lonely nights alone after his release. Neither man could move a muscle or speak a word as the beauty of Jared's voice washed over them. Eventually shaking the shock from his body, Tomo picked up his own guitar and began to play with Jared as well, nudging Matt with a smile at just how perfect they sounded together. Colin couldn't help but keep the smile off of his face as he listened to the three, knowing without question that their lives were about to take a wondrous turn yet again.

Prologue…

"Would you calm down already…you look as if you are about to vomit" Colin chided his lover as he stood nervously before him.

"I just might" Jared returned as he covered his mouth with the back of his hand to prevent such action.

"Well let me keep your mind off of such things" Was his return as he gripped Jared's arms, pulling him forward as he captured his mouth in one hell of a bone crushing kiss.

"Thirty Seconds to Mars…five minutes please" They heard a voice call out behind them as Colin reluctantly let Jared go.

"Thirty Seconds to Mars…I still have no idea where you got such a ridicules name from" Colin teased, still trying to keep Jared's mind off of his nerves and knowing how funny he was about the name of his band.

"Fuck off…" He growled as he tried to punch Colin in the arm, finding himself instead wrapped within them. "Do you think that we will sound alright?" He grew serious for a moment as he locked eyes with the man he had been in a serious relationship with for the previous two years.

"Baby…you've been practicing your ass off for the last year. You've been driving the boys insane with all your practicing and neglecting me as well" Colin pretend pouted. "Not that I am complaining because this band sounds amazing for it and I just know that everyone is going to love you as much as I do"

"I love you too asshole…" Jared beamed as he wrapped his gloved hands around Colin's head and pulled him in for another mind numbing kiss.

"Jesus Christ…don't you two ever get enough of each other" They heard Shannon cry out as he, Tomo and Matt entered the room. "Jared…they are calling us out to the stage" He reminded his brother before winking at Colin and exiting the room once again.

"Break a leg baby. I'll be standing off to the side the entire time. Love you" Colin watched as he partner smiled at him nervously one last time before exiting the room.

Jared was a nervous wreck as he stepped onto the stage, the entire audience silent as they watched the actor turned musician stand before them. His palms were sweaty, his heart racing as he once again fought the urge to vomit there in front of everyone, but then everything changed as he caught Colin on the sidelines beaming at him with such love and happiness and then he knew that as long as he had his man he could do anything. "One…two…three…four…" He screamed into the microphone, giving Shannon and the band the notice that he was ready. His voice was steady and loud as he sang the songs of his heart, the songs that were his soul, the songs that were a part of everything sacred and special in his life. Within minutes the silent crowd began to move to the beat of their music, screams and cries of approval reaching his ears. It was official, his and Shannon's dream had come true and as he looked once again in the eyes of the man that he loved with his entire being, he knew that he was the one that had made it all possible. He knew there was no way to thank Colin for making him the man he never thought he could be, but he was damned sure that as long as he was on the planet that he was going to continue trying.

The End…


End file.
